Corazón Roto
by ValSmile
Summary: UA  / Seiya es un famoso cineasta en etapa de depresión. Yaten su mejor amigo le consigue un nuevo proyecto donde una linda joven le entregara un guión para su nueva pelicula y a la vez para sanar su corazón roto. *CONTENIDO LEMON*


ACLARACIONES: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, ESTE FIC ES CON FINES DE ENTRETENCIÓN. POSEE CONTENIDO LEMON, PARA QUE DESPUÉS NO RECLAMEN.

LA HISTORIA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA SERIE ORIGINAL SAILOR MOON, SÓLO SE INCORPORARON ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.

ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, ESPERO SUS OPINIONES :)

* * *

**Corazón Roto – One Shot**

Lo que vio en aquella habitación fue lo más desesperante y horrible que pudiera imaginar. Michiru su novia de 3 años se encontraba en la cama con otro hombre. Seiya se abalanzó hacia la mujer, irritado, cegado por los celos y la cólera intentó matar a la mujer. El hombre que estaba con ella le propinó una fuerte golpiza al pelinegro de ojos azules para que no pudiera cometer aquella locura. Lo sacó del departamento de Michiru, le brindó nuevamente unos golpes en el rostro que dejaron sangrando el labio del muchacho.

- No vuelvas a acercarte a mi mujer, ella ya escogió a un hombre de verdad y no a un niñito como tu – terminaba de expulsar aquellas palabras y escupirle en su cara.

Cada vez que el joven recordaba eso, se sumía en el alcohol profundamente y en una terrible depresión.

Seiya era un reconocido director de cine, famoso entre la farándula y muy apetecido por las mujeres, pero en ese entonces una sola había robado el corazón de este cineasta. Se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, había amado tanto a esa mujer, que al final sólo lo utilizó para ganar fama. Seiya no quería volver a creer en el amor. Se encontraba totalmente destrozado.

Han pasado dos años desde que recibió aquella imagen y no ha podido sacársela de su cabeza, al mismo tiempo nada le llamaba la atención para realizar sus direcciones y eso que se encontraba en su mayor apogeo. Recién salido de la Universidad y con un futuro por delante. Creador de grandes películas que lo llevaron a la fama. Ahora con 27 años nada lo motiva, nada lo ilumina.

Un día cualquiera, Seiya caminaba por las calles. Una llamada de su mano derecha lo sacó del trance.

- ¿Dónde estás? – preguntaba la voz en el teléfono.

- En ninguna parte

- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con eso Seiya? Ya es parte del pasado toda esa historia con esa mujer.

- Es asunto mío si sigo o no pensando en aquella escena – comenzaba a llenarse de ira

- Oye, necesito que vengas al estudio inmediatamente, tengo una oferta que no vas a rechazar. Esta vez si que no Seiya por Dios. Así que vente inmediatamente – le exigía.

Seiya cortó enseguida la llamada y se fue caminando lentamente hacia el lugar que lo citó la persona del teléfono. No le importaba en lo más mínimo hacerlos esperar.

Después de una hora de haber hablado por teléfono, llegó el joven hacía el estudio. Un muchacho de pelo plateado y ojos verdes lo esperaba indignado.

- Eres un idiota Seiya, estamos a punto de perder el mejor guión para una próxima película, y esta persona quiere que tú seas el director. ¡Y nos haces esperar más de una hora!

- Hablas mucho Yaten, cállate – decía sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Al entrar a la oficina, vio sentada a una mujer rubia, de larga cabellera, con los brazos cruzados esperando la aparición del joven.

- Disculpa la tardanza, el es Seiya Kou… - decía Yaten para tratar de amenizar el ambiente.

- Está bien no te preocupes, tengo paciencia – respondía la jovencita – pero espero que podamos llegar a un buen acuerdo después de la larga espera.

- Eso veremos – respondía Seiya secamente.

- Vaya, eres un director serio y sin expresión alguna

- Eso no está dentro del contrato de trabajo como sea mi actitud. Vamos al grano

- Seiya por Dios, has más agradable el ambiente – le decía Yaten entre susurros – y bien… ¿Señorita?

- Así es.

- Queremos saber del guión.

La muchacha comenzaba a relatar la historia.

Era una hermosa leyenda de un joven en busca de aventuras, un día navegando en su lancha una tormenta arrasa con él dejándolo naufragando en una isla desierta, pero esa isla esconde un secreto. En ella viven damiselas, al parecer espíritus de jovencitas vírgenes, el joven se enamora de una de ellas, la más hermosa, pero al arrebatarle su virginidad los demás espíritus enloquecen e intentan arrebatarle la vida al navegante por la deshonra de la isla y sus mujeres…

Yaten impresionado por la historia y por el dinero que poseía ella para la inversión esperaba ansioso alguna respuesta de Seiya, en cambio este dijo que debía revisar nuevamente el guión, detalladamente.

- Bueno, entonces te estaremos llamando para darte una respuesta concreta y disculpa nuevamente la actitud de Seiya, no ha tenido un buen día…

- Está bien, no hay problema.

- Por cierto ¿tu nombre era?

- Serena… Serena Tsukino.

Al salir la muchacha, Seiya se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos. La verdad es que no le importaba tomar o no esta oportunidad, la realidad es que nada le estaba llenando su vida y ni le interesaba volver a levantarse. Yaten entró molesto a la oficina criticando la actitud de su amigo para con la muchacha. Seiya no le respondió. Tomó el guión que dejó la joven y salió de la oficina en dirección a quien sabe donde. Al llegar a la salida del lugar, a la calle, logró ver a la mujer. Ésta también se dio cuenta y se acercó a él.

- Discúlpame si tuviste un mal día y llegué en mal momento, pero de verdad quiero llevar a cabo este sueño… tal vez me veas como aficionada cuando leas el guión – le dijo mirando los papeles que llevaba el joven – pero quiero saber que opinas nada más.

- Los voy a leer para saber que tal, nada más.

- Por lo menos los leerás, eso me alegra bastante – a Serena se le iluminó el rostro cuando Seiya dijo esas palabras, lo cual hizo enternecer al muchacho de alguna manera – disculpa puedo invitarte a beber algo si quieres para que…

- No. Mañana te doy una respuesta.

- Está bien, esperaré tu llamado.

- Hasta luego.

- Adiós.

Seiya se marchó dejando atrás a la chica, éste tomó un taxi y partió hasta su departamento. Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en su escritorio y comenzó a leer.

Al día siguiente, a eso del mediodía, Seiya llamó a Yaten para pedirle la dirección y el teléfono de la jovencita. Así fue como partió en busca de ella.

Llegó hasta el lugar donde decía el papel. Tocó el timbre y le respondieron.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Serena Tsukino? – preguntó.

- Así es, ¿quién habla?

- Acepto tu guión, nos vemos a las 6 en mi oficina.

- ¿Seiya? – colgó de pronto el intercomunicador.

Seiya se marchaba del lugar, mientras que la puerta de la casa se abría y salía ella llamándolo.

- ¡SEIYA! ¿En verdad te gustó? – preguntaba mientras que él se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

- Así es.

- No sabes lo feliz que me pone tu noticia.

- Te veo a las 6.

- ¡Espera! – ella avanzaba hacia donde el estaba y le daba un fuerte abrazo – muchas gracias.

Seiya estaba descolocado. ¿Cómo algo así podía poner tan feliz a una jovencita? ¿Cómo podía desbordar tanta alegría con cosas como esa? Todo eso se preguntaba.

- Entonces nos vemos a las 6 – le dijo Serena dándole una bella sonrisa.

Así es como daban comienzo a las reuniones y la contratación de personal para llevar a cabo este nuevo film. El más alegre era Yaten que por fin podía ver a su amigo de toda la vida dejando su amargura y su frialdad para sumergirse completamente en esta nueva producción. Serena por su parte asistía todos los días para realizar el casting de las actrices. Ella deseaba ver nuevos rostros en la pantalla grande y así fue. Mientras tanto Seiya veía como todos se movían y en el aparecían sentimientos de calidez al ver todo lo que hacían para cumplir sus sueños. Y al mirar cada vez a esa muchacha que había llegado de repente a su oficina entregándole sus ideas en un papel, hacia sonreír cada vez más al muchacho.

Era un día cualquiera en los comienzos de la grabación de la película.

- ¡No! ¡Corten! – Seiya se acercaba al actor - ¡Tú tienes que estar acá muchacho! Y cuando vez a la señorita, quedas como idiota mirándola, así debe ser la escena. ¡Vuelvan a repetirla!

Seiya estaba cada vez más introducido en la dirección, de pronto, giró para buscar a la rubia.

- ¡Yaten!

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué gritas tanto?

- ¿Dónde está Serena?

- Aún no ha llegado… - al instante observo que venía llegando – hablando del Rey de Roma y quien se asoma, ahí está.

Seiya volteó a verla, pero algo le preocupó, la muchacha no pasó a saludarlo ni nada parecido, se dirigió raudamente hacia los camerinos de las actrices. Eso preocupó a Seiya.

- ¡Corten! – gritaba – ¡15 minutos de descanso muchachos!

Seiya entonces se dirigió con una botella de agua en sus manos mientras la bebía, hacia donde había entrado Serena. La puerta de donde estaba se encontraba junta y logro mirar. La muchacha no dejaba de llorar mientras una de sus manos sobaba su rostro. Seiya entró y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa Serena? – preguntó preocupado.

- Per… perdóname por haber llegado tarde, en seguida estaré lista – dijo intentando dejar de llorar.

- Toma, bebe algo de agua – le entregaba la botella, pero Serena no se la recibía – Serena mírame, déjame ver tu rostro.

- ¡No!

Seiya agarró la mano de la muchacha con fuerza para poder ver que es lo que ocultaba en su rostro.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? – preguntó preocupado.

- Nada – decía evitando que siguiera mirando el rostro de ella.

- ¡¿Alguien te golpeó Serena?

La rubia comenzó a llorar nuevamente, eso a Seiya le oprimió el corazón. ¿Dónde estaba la muchacha sencilla, la que se alegraba por todo?

- No… - titubeaba – me golpee con la puerta nada más.

- Serena, esa es la excusa que dicen todos. ¡Dime la verdad!

- Es… - sus lágrimas se hacían incontrolables – es mi ex novio, dice que me extraña, que quiere que vuelva con él, pero yo le dije que no, que no creía en ninguna de sus palabras… eso no le gustó para nada. El que yo lo rechazara, sabes, es que por fin pude deshacer estos sentimientos hacía él, pero en cambio ese sujeto no soporta la idea de que le dijera que no… por eso… entró en ira… y… - Serena se tapaba aún más el rostro para poder llorar.

- ¡¿Pero que se cree ese imbécil? – Seiya no podía soportar verla en ese estado – Dime ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde vive?...

- No, no es necesario… no te metas en problemas ajenos por favor.

- ¿Cómo no lo voy a hacer Serena?

Serena lo miró con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar. El levantó su mano para poder acariciar su mejilla donde se notaba el golpe que le había dado el sujeto. Serena cerró sus ojos.

- Sabes… - decía con un nudo en la garganta – hace mucho ya que anhelaba una caricia de un hombre, como la haces ahora Seiya. En verdad te lo agradezco – sus lágrimas volvían a hacer acto de presencia.

- Yo no voy a permitir que ese tipo vuelva y te levante la mano Serena.

Ella ante tales palabras se acercó a Seiya para poder abrazarlo. Él con el corazón afligido no dejo de abrazarla. Ella agradeció el gesto del muchacho y le brindó un beso en la mejilla. Al separarse del rostro del joven, éste la quedó mirando por unos segundos a sus ojos azules. Se veían hermosos, pensaba él, con ese brillo que deja cuando estás llorando. Ella se acercó nuevamente a él y le dio esta vez un pequeño beso en sus labios.

- Gracias por preocuparte, Seiya.

Seiya en cambio siguió mirándola. Tomo el rostro en sus manos y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Serena sorprendida se dejó llevar. Seiya estaba hincado en el suelo quedando a la altura de donde se encontraba Serena sentada. Pero al sentir que ese beso se llenaba de pasión Serena se separó de la silla quedando de rodillas en el suelo. La lengua de ambos comenzaba a hacer un juego dentro de sus bocas lo que provocaba la falta de aire en ellos. Seiya comenzaba a excitarse ante los pequeños gemidos que hacia Serena lo que provocó que la tomara entre sus brazos y la sentara encima de él. Comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras Serena con sus ojos cerrados acariciaba el cabello y su cuello.

De pronto el encuentro se vio interrumpido por unas fugaces imágenes en la mente de Seiya. Alejó a Serena instantáneamente. Este separó el cuerpo de la muchacha para apartarse de ella. Se levantó raudamente y pasó sus manos por su cabeza.

- Perdóname Serena – decía con sus ojos llenos de un enigma que desconocía Serena.

- No… este… perdóname a mi… - Serena lo miraba preocupado y vio que su rostro denotaba miedo, ira, lo que asustó a la muchacha – ¿Estás bien?

- Ahí hay maquillaje para que puedas cubrirte la mejilla… te espero en escena – fue lo único que dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Seiya se quedó unos instantes parado apoyándose en la puerta, pensaba mientras intentaba no llorar ni golpear a nadie.

La grabación siguió durante todo el día, Seiya se sumía en la interpretación del protagonista y les daba indicaciones a los actores, mientras Serena iba corrigiendo los guiones de cada actor.

Al finalizar el día y la hora de trabajo. Seiya se quedó solo en el lugar. Revisando cada parte de la escenografía, los vestuarios y las inmediaciones que debían visitar para seguir con la continuación de la película. Yaten se había retirado a una cita con la actriz principal de la película. Cuando dejaba todo para proceder a marcharse éste apagó las luces del lugar.

- ¡Ey! ¡No apaguen las luces! – gritaba una muchacha

- ¿Serena?

Seiya caminaba hasta los camerinos de las chicas, donde encontró a la rubia revisando el guión de la protagonista.

- Pensé que estaba solo.

- Yo también pensé lo mismo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntaba mirando a la chica

- Estaba revisando nuevamente el guión de Mina, quiero que las líneas que ella diga sean perfectas y las más bellas.

- Perdóname por lo de la tarde – le dijo repentinamente Seiya.

- ¿Eh?… está bien… yo… - respondía avergonzada – pero, ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? Noté algo extraño en tu expresión…

- Es una historia desagradable, no quieres saberlo.

- Claro que me interesa, ¿como no lo voy a hacer? – decía sin dejar de mirarlo – fue lo mismo que me respondiste cuando te dije que no te involucraras con mis problemas.

Seiya sintió como esa muchacha comenzaba a acogerlo. Se sentó a un lado de ella y comenzó a contarle lo sucedido con Michiru hace dos años. No supo en que momento comenzó a desahogarse y sacar todo lo que sentía y temía por culpa de ese mal amor. Le contó de sus sueños y planes que quiso realizar con esa mujer que tanto amo y que lo traicionó de la manera más vil que él podía soportar. Mientras contaba su historia, los puños del chico se apretaban cada vez más. Serena asustada comenzó a calmarlo. Colocó sus manos en las de él.

- Sabes, ella realmente no supo valorarte. No se dio cuenta la persona que fuiste con ella – le decía mientras besaba las manos del joven.

- Serena… ¿Por qué eres así?

- ¿Así cómo?

- Tan sencilla, tan dulce… incluso eres tan alegre a pesar de lo que…

- No me quiero echar a morir por culpa de un idiota que no sabe apreciarme. Soy una persona alegre porque disfruto un montón las cosas que hago… y tú debes hacer lo mismo Seiya.

El pelinegro absorbía cada palabra de la rubia. Veía en ella un ángel que podía sanar su corazón roto. Éste nuevamente comenzaba a acariciarle su rostro.

- ¿Te duele aún? – preguntaba entre susurros.

- Sólo un poco… - decía mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba sentir la caricia del muchacho.

Él se acercó para depositarle un beso en la mejilla donde la habían golpeado. Serena comenzaba a agitarse al sentir el cuerpo de él tan cerca del suyo. Seiya no separaba sus labios del rostro de ella, lo que permitió a Serena girar su rostro para besarlo nuevamente en los labios. La pasión y el deseo estaban apareciendo en el cuerpo de ambos. Y como estos se encontraban sentados en una pequeña cama que servía de descanso para la actriz principal, Seiya tomó el cuerpo de Serena para recostarla y quedar encima de ella.

Los jóvenes seguían besándose cada vez con más pasión, las manos de Serena comenzaban a juguetear con el cuerpo del muchacho. El deseo se estaba haciendo más fuerte que la razón, fue por eso que ella llevó una de sus manos hasta el miembro de Seiya acariciándolo por encima de la ropa. Seiya abrió sus ojos y vio el rostro enrojecido de ella. Y el no le puso impedimento para que continuara. Una de las manos de Seiya comenzaba a acariciar uno de los senos de Serena y ella comenzaba a agitarse.

De pronto Seiya se detuvo. Serena capto en su rostro la misma mirada de la primera vez que se besaron.

- Seiya… déjame sanar tu corazón – le decía agitadamente.

- Pero… tengo miedo.

- Yo también tengo miedo, porque he visto tus arranques de ira, pero quiero que sepas que yo… yo jamás haría algo que te dañara.

- ¿Por qué Serena?

- Porque te quiero mucho.

Seiya vio en sus ojos ese sentimiento, por lo mismo no se detuvo ante las imágenes en su cabeza, cada vez que Serena percibía eso, le pedía que abriera su corazón, abriera sus ojos y viera que ella está ahí para él.

Seiya comenzó a despojarle la ropa a la chica, mientras que ella, introducía una de sus manos dentro de la ropa interior del muchacho para comenzar nuevamente el juego con su genital. La respiración de Seiya cada vez era más excitante para Serena, lo que hacia agitar con fuerza la mano de la muchacha. Seiya pudo lograr sacarle la blusa y dejarla sólo con su sostén. Con su mano libre, sujetó la de Serena quien jugaba con su miembro y la retiró del lugar. Éste comenzó a quitarle los jeans y la ropa interior que llevaba. Y él con su lengua comenzaba a juguetear con el clítoris de la chica haciendo que comenzara a estremecerse de placer y a la vez lubricar más su orificio para que Seiya pudiera entrar en ella. Serena se sentía en desventaja, sólo jugueteaba con el cabello del muchacho. Como si él adivinara comenzó suavemente a subir, beso a beso, por el cuerpo de la mujer. Ella esperaba que él compartiera el sabor de su excitación. En eso Seiya besó nuevamente a la rubia, acomodándose entre las piernas de la chica para poder hacerla suya. Acomodó su erección en la vagina de la chica, mientras que Serena acomodaba sus piernas entrecruzadas en la parte baja de la espalda del chico. Seiya no cerró en ningún momento sus ojos, seguía mirando constantemente a Serena mientras comenzaba a dar embestidas de placer. Serena en cada sensación de Seiya, rasguñaba suavemente la espalda del chico y poco a poco comenzaba a sentir una oleada de excitación y placer a punto de estallar. Seiya en cambio quería disfrutar el cuerpo de la chica en otra posición, por lo que la llevó a levantarse, sin despegarse de ella, y sentarla encima. Esta vez Seiya acariciaba con una mano los senos desnudos incorporando la lengua y los besos del chico, mientras que con la otra sujetaba el trasero de ella haciendo que aumentara el ritmo de la penetración. Serena ahogaba sus quejidos en boca de Seiya, mientras que éste besaba desesperadamente a la rubia. El clímax estaba llegando en ambos. Seiya dio un quejido entre los senos de Serena y apretándola cada vez más a su cuerpo. Mientras que Serena descargaba sus gemidos en oído del pelinegro.

Cuando terminaron de hacer el amor, ambos se quedaron abrazados, desnudos en el camerino. Seiya acariciaba la cabellera de la chica, aspiraba su olor y la abrazaba fuertemente para mantenerla junto a él. Serena descansaba en el pecho desnudo del muchacho. Su rostro parecía tan angelical, tan pacífico.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaba dudosa Serena.

- Por hacer renacer este corazón…

- Entonces… gracias a ti también por tratarme con tanta dulzura.

- Tú eres la dulce aquí, como un bombón.

La noche seguía avanzando. Ambos se vistieron y partieron a sus respectivas casas. El la acompañó hasta su casa y se despidieron con un tierno y apasionado beso.

Los siguientes días todo seguía tal cual con la grabación de la película. Yaten comenzó un romance con la chica protagonista; Mina y a la vez veía que su amigo lucía diferente.

Era día de descanso para todos. Seiya se había comunicado con Serena para pasar a buscarla en una hora más a su casa. Ella lo esperaba con ansias hasta que sonó el timbre de su casa. Ella no quiso hablar por el intercomunicador pensando que seria él, pero se dio cuenta de que quien llamaba era su ex novio.

- ¿Qué haces acá? – preguntando e intentando cerrar la puerta.

- Serena por favor, vengo en son de paz.

- Ya te dije a ti no te creo nada – el muchacho empujó fuertemente la puerta para poder entrar a la casa de Serena – voy a llamar a la policía si me vuelves a levantar la mano.

- Serena, vengo a disculparme por eso, en serio, mi amor, sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón…

- Darien ya déjame tranquila – comenzaba a llorar por miedo.

- Princesa ya no llores, por favor perdóname, prometo que cambiaré, pero debes entender que cuando estoy lejos de ti me vuelvo vulnerable y… ¡me lleno de ira de sólo pensar que puedes estar en brazos de otro sujeto!

El se acercaba a paso firme hasta la muchacha para forzarla a que la besara, Serena luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para evitar eso. Pero él cada vez más la sujetaba con fuerza lo que provocaba que Serena se quejara de dolor.

- ¡SUÉLTAME!

- ¡Pero no te das cuenta lo que provocas con tu actitud princesa! – él le tomaba el rostro fuertemente para poder besarla.

Serena se rehusaba, mientras que él seguía insinuándose a la muchacha. Cegado por la cólera que le provocaba el rechazo le dio un fuerte empujón a la chica haciéndola que cayera en el sillón de la casa. Este se lanzó encima de ella con intenciones de violarla.

- Haber si con esto princesa entiendes que te amo.

Serena seguía llorando y luchando con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que él la poseyera. De pronto una figura aparecía en la casa de la chica que observaba la escena. En su imaginación veía ahí a Michiru con aquel sujeto. Seiya daba leves pasos para volver a ver a esa mujer…

- ¡Ya basta Darien por favor! ¡Me haces daño!

La voz de Serena hizo despertar a Seiya, lo cual lo incitó a agarrar por la espalda al acosador y tirarlo al suelo, sin antes no darle un buen puñetazo en el rostro.

- ¿Así que este es el desgraciado?

- ¡Seiya! – Serena se aferraba al abrazo de él.

- ¿Y tú quién eres mocoso?

- Y a ti que te importa quien soy. ¡No quiero que te acerques a ella! – decía agarrando de la polera al sujeto con su mirada llena de odio, mientras lo empujaba para sacarlo a la calle – ¡No vuelvas a buscarla y menos a levantarle la mano a ella ni a otra mujer que tengas en frente desgraciado!

- Y quien me lo va a impedir ¿Tú?

- Con mucho gusto te detengo imbécil. Pero con una sola llamada te puedo meter a la cárcel idiota.

- ¡Serena! Amor por favor dile a este niñito que se aleje antes que le de su merecido.

- ¡CÁLLATE DARIEN!

- Ya la oíste – Seiya marcaba su celular para pedirle a Yaten que por favor contactara con la policía para poner una denuncia.

Eso asustó al hombre que comenzaba a retirarse. Seiya al ver que el hombre desapareció, cortó la llamada.

- Bombón agarra tus cosas, te vas a vivir conmigo inmediatamente.

- Seiya… - Serena lloraba nuevamente mientras que éste iba en busca de su abrazo – gracias por llegar a tiempo.

- Debo confesar que por un instante mi imaginación me hizo una mala jugada… creyendo haber visto… pero tu voz, pidiendo ayuda, hizo que me volviera loco.

Serena sólo miro y se aferró más aún al abrazo del chico. Ambos entraron a la casa de ella para equipar algunas pertenencias.

Cuando llegaron al departamento del chico, Serena miraba cada rincón del hogar de Seiya.

- Tendremos que dejar nuestra cita para otro día – decía besándole la frente a la muchacha.

- Está bien, mientras esté contigo, todo va a estar bien.

- Si quieres descansar mi habitación es la puerta de al fondo.

- Gracias.

Serena se acercaba nuevamente para besar al muchacho. Entregándole todo el amor que ella sentía en ese beso.

- Quiero conocer tu cama pero en compañía tuya – decía pícaramente.

- Admiro esa habilidad tuya de dar vuelta la página así de rápido.

- Ya te dije… para mi los momentos importantes son los que me hacen feliz. Y estar aquí contigo me basta y me sobra.

- Te amo bombón.

- Y yo te amo a ti.

Los días pasaban hasta que finalmente terminaron la producción de la película, faltaban algunos detalles y se lanzaría al mercado en una gran avant premiere.

Todos estaban invitados. Yaten se encontraba con Mina sacándose fotos para la portada de las revistas que hablaban del renacimiento del cineasta Seiya Kou y su película "Espíritu Aventurero"

Serena miraba atentamente como había cumplido su sueño. Veía en ese cartel como una imagen resumía el total de la historia que ella había creado. Seiya se acercó a ella.

- Sabes, algo que nunca te pregunte es ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero que disponías para invertir en esto?

- Mis padres me dejaron una herencia. Quise gastarla en algo que realmente quería ver brillar, y al parecer no me equivoqué.

- Eres una genio.

Ambos se besaban hasta que de pronto un ser los interrumpió.

- Así que te metiste con un cineasta princesa – la pareja volteó para ver la imagen del sujeto que hace meses no habían visto.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntaba Seiya mientras Serena se escondía detrás de la figura de su pareja.

Los tres se encontraban solos en el lugar, apartados del resto. En eso Darien sacó una pistola de entre sus cosas. Serena horrorizada ante eso pidió y le suplicó que por favor no cometiera una locura. Darien sólo le pedía que volviera con él. En cambio Seiya impedía de todas formas algún tipo de comunicación entre ellos.

- Si no estás conmigo Serena, no estarás con nadie – apuntaba al joven Seiya.

- ¡Darien por favor no lo hagas! – le suplicaba enormemente mientras las lágrimas se apoderaban de la muchacha.

Darien estaba a punto de presionar el gatillo, cuando Seiya se acercó a él para evitar el disparó. Comenzó un forcejeo lo que llevó a que Darien disparara mientras ambos tenían el arma apuntando boca abajo. Ambos hombres se miraban horrorizados con sudor en sus caras. La policía llegaba en aquel momento cuando uno de los hombres caía al suelo gritando de dolor. Una de sus piernas había sido herida. Serena miraba la escena, pero no podía moverse de su lugar porque el miedo se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

- Llamen a una ambulancia – gritaba uno de los policías – todo va a estar bien ahora joven, su amigo llamó inmediatamente porque vio entrar al muchacho este a las inmediaciones del lugar. Y ya habíamos recibido información de mantener alejado al hombre de la señorita Tsukino.

- Yo… yo no disparé oficial – decía asustado Seiya.

- Está bien, no se preocupe… debemos llevarlos eso si a ambos para que usted haga el reporte en la comisaría, junto a la señorita. Este hombre quedara bajo arresto.

- Oficial, podría dejarlo para después, estamos en pleno lanzamiento de la película de mi amigo… podríamos hacer ese reporte apenas termine este evento, por favor – le pedía de favor Yaten al oficial.

Así fue como el evento más esperado de Seiya se convirtió en algo difícil de olvidar. Mientras Serena se recomponía y bebía de un vaso de agua con azúcar. La película era todo un éxito, la gente salía comentando y felicitando a los actores y al director, mientras el dejaba de lado el percance del día para regalarle una sonrisa a sus admiradores. Serena miraba a lo lejos al muchacho que se encontraba en compañía de Yaten.

- Felicidades señor director – le decía Serena a Seiya al finalizar el día.

- Gracias amor - la besaba – fue un día raro, pero lejos el mejor. Ese desgraciado tras las rejas, la película es un éxito y tú estás conmigo.

- Y superaste tu corazón roto Seiya, que no se te olvide eso.

- Tú lo sanaste bombón. Pero dime ¿Cómo está tú corazón?

- Mmm… muy bien, se lo entregue al hombre más dulce, valiente que pude haber conocido – le sonreía

- Uh ¿Quién ha de ser el afortunado?

- Es un secreto – se reía mientras se abrazaba a su pareja.

- Vamos tenemos que ir a la comisaría a dejar la declaración, después de eso todo finalizará.

- De ahí nos vamos a celebrar a nuestro departamento – le decía pícaramente – me compré algo para celebrar tu triunfo en la pantalla grande.

- ¿A si? Ya quiero verlo – la acercaba más fuerte a su cuerpo para poder besarla.

- ¡Ya! Vamos o si no te llevo a una sala del cine y te hago el amor ahí mismo.

- ¿Y si lo hacemos antes de irnos? – le proponía Seiya

Así ambos se miraron cómplices de lo que planeaban, se rieron y partieron a una de las salas.

El amor de verdad, sincero, es capaz de sanar hasta las heridas más grandes en los corazones de la gente. Un corazón roto es difícil de rearmar, pero no imposible. Mientras se abra la mentalidad a las nuevas oportunidades que la vida da, tarde o temprano llega ese ser angelical que te brindara nuevas alegrías a la vida.


End file.
